I'll Never Let You have Him
by shining-suicide
Summary: Harry loves Draco, Draco loves Harry, Tom loves Draco, Harry Hates Tom. Who will get who when Draco has to spend Christmas with Riddle? What will Harry do? HarryDraco DracoTom
1. Abandoned?

I'll never let you have him...  
  
Disclaimer: This is a FICTION story it was never published, and I don't own any of the characters...soo...me no own,you no sue.  
Pairing: Draco/Tom, Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Lucius wants to give Draco to Tom Riddle, but Draco doesn't want to be known as the evil son of Lucius Malfoy...Draco falls for Harry, Tom get's frusterated and tries to get back his obsession from the boy-who-lived. takes place in 7th year

------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
'Draco, I'm going to have to leave you for while...You're going to have to stay with Thomas for now..." those words startled me as my Father said this, why would he give me up to Lord Voldemort? was I not worthy enough for this family? I knew he wanted me to become a loyal DeathEater, but I told him I didn't want to be evil, I told him I wanted to be a normal young wizard with no worries of being harrassed by my lord or getting killed for disloyal actions.  
  
'But why Father? why have you told me this?...am I not good enough to be your son?" I asked him, a bit begging him to stay at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
'Now Draco, were not abandoning you, if that's what you think, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad, and it's only for about 8 months while me and your mother Narcissa are in America for a secret meeting, meanwhile you'll still be at Hogwarts...now I'm asking you as a Malfoy, respect out Lord and obey his wishes while we're gone, we're leaving tomorrow morning, and we will drop you off at the train station' My Father did not seem to hear the plead in my voice as to he was still smerking at this, my fear of the Dark Lord's 16 year old self.  
  
'Alright father...you will come back won't you?' I sound a bit like a 6 year old homesick child.  
  
'Of course we'll come back...now...Thomas is coming to the mansion in about 2 days and is expecting you to be at school, and you will be coming home for Christmas Holidays... ...now we both know Tom has a bit of an obsession with you...so, you can bring a friend over for Christmas, alright?' When my father told me I could bring a friend home, that just relieved me of my worries of being raped by that thing my father calls a 'Lord'.  
  
'Thank you father' I say giving in to my father's wishes, meanwhile my mother came in the room.  
  
' My Dragon, you should get some rest now, you know you have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow," my mum started "now Pansy is here, her mother dropped her off here so we could also drop her off at school, seems that her mother is far to busy to take her to the train station...well, she's in the next room, and you two should be getting up around 9:00 o'clock, alright?' My mother told me...I always knew she'd never be like my father...Evil, mean, greedy...she was not at all mean...father always said she was a weak Slytherin and would never be helpful to the dark lord.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It was exactly one month ago that my parents left for America, everyday I doubt even more that they're going to be coming back for me.  
Everyday, I know that Tom is at my house and walzing around like it's his own.  
  
Christmas was 2 months away, and I was not happy to go back home to the Manor, because I knew, friend or no friend I was in trouble...I could never escape from the dark lord, I knew I could bring a friend but I still didn't know who I was going to ask.  
  
I woke up just as the sun was rising, when the birds were singing in the trees...I knew today was going to be a very odd day.  
  
"Draco, hurry up we're going to be late for breakfast" Crabbe said to me in a very eager tone.  
  
"Hold on Crabbe, the food is not going to run away from you," I told Crabbe then his smile went away with the thought.  
"Really?...cause last time you did a charm on it and it was floating all through breakfast"  
"Yeah, you deserved it" I told him, remembering he 'accidentally' tripped me during our way to Herbology.  
  
As I was eating I felt a pair of eyes on me and glanced up, for some reason Potter has been starring at me almost all through Potions yesterday and pretty much at every meal...this was beginning to get creepy. So I looked up to him and just did what I always did...the Malfoy charm, the mean old smirk, which always made other people look away, but this time...Potter didn't even turn away, he just smiled.  
  
"That was weird..." I said outloud forgetting that I was talking.  
  
" What's wierd?" I heard Pansy across from me say.  
"It's just that Potter has been starring at me all through Potions yesterday, and almost every meal...that's just freaking me out," I told her then she just looked back at him and noticed this too.  
  
"haha...maybe he's just Bi like you are" was her only response to this.  
"haha, very funny..." was all I could manage to say.  
  
When Breakfast was over, me, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy headed for Potions class and all I could think about was what Pansy had said,  
"...maybe he's just Bi like you are" that made me thinking all through class...

----------

Reviews! lol...okay well I do have more chapters than this! chapters up to 5 are already written and all I need is reviews to see if people like it!....and, this is on FFlog too, so I never copied. 


	2. Pansy's Secret

Chapter 2

5 days later

I wonder why he hasn't really noticed yet...I know We've hated eachother since our 1st year, but I don't know what's come over me,

first thing I kno

w, we've hated eachother for years, and now...I've kinda grown fond of him in some mysterious way.

"Harry, hurry up, we're going to be late for Potions class," Ron said in a very shaky voice,

"Why are you so nervous Ron?" I asked him not really noticing the tone in his voice only his trembling.

"Well, what happened yesterday...I don't want happening again..." Ron was still shaking...seriously all he did was be late for class and Professer Snape just made him sit next to Pansy Parkinson, because everyone knows that Ron's had a very big fear of her for some reason, maybe it's because she always used to push him into the lake, or maybe he just doesn't like the way she always glares at him...either way, he's always glancing back at her incase she doesn't do anything to him.

"Oh, c'mon Ron, it's just Pansy...seriously, do you expect anything other than cold hatred coming from a Slytherin?" I told him, why would he be so nervous about it? It's not like he hasn't encountered anyone else just like her.

"Well...I don't know, it's just that...oh nevermind..." I knew Ron was keeping something from me, but I just didn't know what he was hiding...I'd ask him, but knowing Ron he'll never tell, unless it's that important.

While we we're on our way to Potions we heard some gasps and some crying when we past the first steps toward the dungeons, Ron and I figured it was just Peeves or the Bloody Baron tormenting some innocent students, so we just walked right by.

Then the weeps began to get more louder, then we heard someone's voice we pretty much we're accompanied with.

We walked around the corner and to an old classroom, there we saw Malfoy and Pansy.

Pansy was on the ground weeping, while Malfoy was trying to aid her with his presence but nothing seemed to work, then we heard what they we're saying.

"I don't understand Draco...I thought guy's were supposed to like aggresive girls...but everytime I at least try to smile at him, he always just gives me a cold look," by this time I knew whom of which she was talking about, I glanced at Ron in the corner of my eye and saw nothing but curiosity.

_"Ron, do you know nothing of whom she's crying about?_ I whispered to Ron.

_"No actually, do you?"_ just that moment I felt like I could just punch him, becasue of his idiotic words.

I sighed and decided to give him some clues.

_"Who else has been giving mean old looks towards Pansy? who else has she been being aggresive with? who else has she been pushing into the lake ever since 4th year?..."_ by that last clue I'd knew he'd get the hint.

_"Harry...you do mean me right?...but, how could she?...but...what?..."_ I knew he wouldn't get it all into his mind clearly so I just said it clearly for his dull mind to understand.

_"Ron! don't you even get it? Pansy has a little girl crush on you!" _Ron's eyes just went from curious to shocked in two seconds.

_"Woah..."_ was all he could manage to say.

_" Ron, you should say something to her,"_ I practically yelled at him.

_" Yeah?...but what?...I mean, she's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor...like any one would approve of that..."_ I knew he should just go up to her and say sorry or something, but I knew she should do the same.

_"Argh...just nevermind, we have to get to class, c'mon"_

_-------_

_Well, that was for the little Pansy/Ron thing going on here (weird I know) but hey, one does need more than one ship in a fic? righto! well the real Draco/Harry feelings will start developing around chapter 3 and 4. so REVIEW!!_

**__**


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

--Harry Potter--

Somehow I can't stop starring at him...it's like an urge, those grey eyes that could possibly turn to a shade of silver

pools at any given moment, the way he writes during class is just perfect, and the way he always pushes a strand of hair away from his face. This year I'm sure of it, I will surley get what I want.

Draco Malfoy.

Just 2 weeks ago, me and Ron found out Pansy's little girl crush on him...since then, he's worked up the courage that sorted him in Gryffindor and went up and talked to her, at first, she being a Slytherin, just spat words of venom at him, but he just took it well and said sorry about him acting all strange.

In turn Pansy eventually gave in and told him she liked him and they started going out. How lovely to see him happy for once,instead of mad at me...

yes, I've told Ron, I've told him what I shouldn't have, that I love Malfoy.Ron hasn't spoken to me since a week ago, I told him that shouldn't change our friendship since we've been friendssince 1st year and nothing can change that...not even Draco, and that him being a Malfoy, it was unlikely that he would return the favor.

Now Hermione on the other hand, she couldn't care less, other than to be careful next time I decide who to get a crush on, she's just been really helpful to me, whenever he always shoots words filled with hate at me, she'd always be there for me, telling me that it wouldn't hurt, and maybe one day before the Christmas holidays I should corner him and get to talk with him, now I know that is a bad idea, but it's the only one I've got.

Me and Hermione were in the Library, I could have swore she was looking around as if looking for someone.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" I asked her also looking behind and at the side of her.

"Oh, nothing...you should get studying Harry, with your marks, I doubt that you'll pass tomorrow for your Divination's Test,"

She told me still scanning the room, then gave me the 'you-better-study-or-else-you'll-die-of-mind-control' look, and got back to scanning the room.

Ten Minutes later

"Finally..." I heard Hermione whisper.

"Finally what?" I whispered back, still not knowing exactly why I was whispering.

I felt Hermione kick me beneath the table.

"Ow!"

Then I saw her shake her head, motioning for me to look to the right. That's when I saw it, that's when I saw him.

Draco.

He was sitting by the corner by himself studying, not a care in the world but his Arithmancy homework infront of him.

"Harry, here's your chance, go talk to him" Hermione said, sounded more like an order to me.

"but 'Mione, he totally hates me, like he would let me talk to him, he'd just say 'oh, hey Scarhead got nothing better to do than toture me with your presence?'" I told her.

"Like he would say that...ok, scratch that, he would say that, but you've got to tell him, if it goes around the school,

then I'll be there for you, you know I'm always by your side, even though I hate his guts" Hermione knew I had to do this but I just didn't ahve the nerve at the moment. I mean, I did beat Voldemort how many times? and this is just a DeathEaters son...it's not like I haven't faced someone like him before.

"Oh fine then, I'll go talk to him, but you better pray that he doesn't punch, hex, curse, or kick me, or else someone's gonna get a punchin tonight" I glared at her. she just smiled and continued reading her book.

'okay harry, this shouldn't be that hard' I kept telling myself as I got closer to him.

when I finally reached the table he was sitting at, he looked up, much to my surprise he didn't smirk, or say any mean/rude comments at me, he just continued reading and writing not caring less that I was there.

Finally he put down his book.

"You want anything potter?" he asked me with slight amusement in his voice.

"Uh, yeah I wanted to talk to you about something..."

--Hermione Granger--

I continued to watch the conversation between Harry and Malfoy, surprisingly, Malfoy hasn't shouted any rude comments for everyone to hear, he just kept on nodding and talking as well, it was as if they'd been friends ever since...ever since Malfoy offered his friendship in 1st year.

Then 15 minutes later I heard those words that harry has been dying to tell Malfoy, which made Malfoy gasp and gawk at.

"I think I'm in love with you Draco malfoy..." Harry said, just enough for me to hear.

Then Malfoy was speechless, all he did was hang his mouth open and when it finally sank in he quickly grabbed his books and dashed out of the library, leaving harry alone.

When the coast was clear I walked over to Harry to see what's wrong.

"How'd it go Harry? did he say anything?" was all I asked

"well, I don't know when I told him, he just ran out of here...I don't know...I think I may have just made him hate me even more than ever possible," then Harry burst into tears, being my normal self I was quickly at his side and hugging him telling him that maybe he just needed time to think this over.

"Harry, don't think that, you did just blurt it out, maybe he was just too shocked to say anything, and couldn't take it, I think you should just go to the common room and rest" I reassured him, and gathered up his books and we left the Library.

------

Okay, you want more? then I ask one favor of you...REVIEW! lol, not hard to do not is it? :)


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4

--Draco Malfoy--

Yesterday I've heard what I've only heard him say in my dreams, maybe I was dreaming, but it certainly didn't

feel like it.

--At Lunch--

As I was eating I felt a pair of eyes on me once again, I don't know whether to believe this is true or not anymore, it feels so real but yet the emotions feel so fake.

"God!...what's with that boy!?...it's like he hasn't ever heard the words 'fuck off! look at your own biotch!'" I heard Pansy say from beside me as Potter still had his gorgeous emerald eyes on my silver ones...

Pansy knows I only think of her as a close friend but she insists on us being 'together'...it's so annoying everytime I get away from her and see her again, she's literally on my arm and saying how much she's missed the feeling of being with me, it's sickening.

Finally today was the day, my father said he would mail me from america, and I couldn't wait for that bloody bird to get here.

When finally I felt an envelope in my grasp I quickly ripped it open, not even looking as to who sent it.

_Dear Draco,_

_How have you been? have you missed me?_

_I hope you are looking forward to this Christmas as do I,_

I stopped reading the letter, I knew this was not from my father, and prayed that it isn't from whom I'd feared.

_Now, I hope you've been a good little boy this year, because I don't tolerate rudeness, and so you know,when your_

_parents get back from their trip, they've made arrangments for us to get married._

I almost choked on my food when it said that I'd be getting married to that nasty little...urgh,to that thing my father worships! and mostly the whole Slytherin table saw my reaction.

'why...why, would father do this to me?... ...I am a useless son of a loyal Death Eater...I knew he was just abandoning me'

Draco continued to read the letter hoping that someone will help him get through this situation so he won't have to get through it alone.

_And I am pleased to say that when the Cristmas Holidays come, I will be picking you up personally, along with whatever 'friend' you bring...seeing that your father Lucius has already promised you that._

_Well I hope to see you soon My Dragon,_

_Love, Thomas Riddle_

"Love my arse..." Draco whispered. 'then again, he probably would' draco shivered at that thought, and went down for his first class of the morning. Potions.

----

I'm sooo sorry it's soo short, but I still need reviews! :D hehe, then I'll post the next chappy!


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

--Draco Malfoy--

As I walked down the halls with Pansy, I kept thinking how could she be such a whore?

She's pretending to be with me, but then she's going out with Weasel, that girl has got to sort out her brain.

"Draco? Are you alright with me going out with Ron?" Pansy asked me, as we turned the last corner towards the dungeons.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I mumbled and walked through the double doors to the potions classroom.

"Draco, what do you mean whatever? You don't care?" she asked, I stopped and turned around to face the girl that was pissing me off.

"BINGO! You got it Parkinson! I. Don't. Care. I don't care if you go with that weasel, I don't even care if you marry the prat!" I spat at her and turned around and walked to my seat at the back of the room.

I think I got that through her thick head, why should I care if she chooses to go out with some gryffindork weasel.

I thought about that, and I wondered how she would think about my thing, I never really thought about it. My problem with Potter was just as equivalent to hers with Weasley, but I just shook the thought away and got out my potions text and my homework and began to finish the last questions to make it complete.

--Harry Potter--

I walked down the halls with Hermione to our first class with the Slytherins and tried to stop thinking about who I was going to see this early in the morning.

I cried almost all night, the thought was unbearable, I knew I shouldn't have told him; it would have only ruined anything that we ever had together.

Did we even have anything together? Besides all those horrible duels and fights and words of hate we exchanged to each other? I suppose not.

As we approached the doors to the dungeons, Hermione paused in front of me and turned around.

"Are you sure you can do this Harry?… I mean…we could skip this class," Hermione suggested. Is this Hermione? Clearly she must be out of her mind. Hermione? 'Skip' a class? No. Way.

"Hermione…are you the one that's okay? You? Skipping? You have got to be joking me" I asked her with wide eyes and mouth hanging.

"Of course I'm okay, I just thought about you, Harry, you're my best friend, I think I should be a good one, do you really feel up to doing this?" she asked me.

I never really thought about this, all night I was just thinking on how frightened I was to go to this class, I thought that he would tell everyone and I'd be humiliated in front of the entire school.

Harry Potter. The-boy-who-was-gay.

I don't think I could bare it. But then again, I inside, I wasn't really ashamed of it, I wasn't ashamed of being gay, I wasn't scared. But this was all just in my head, heck in my head Draco is mine, in my head everyone would be okay with it, even Ron.

But I knew that I couldn't face him just yet, I had made my choice for now, I'll have to wait awhile before I can see him again.

"Um…I don't think I can…Hermione, you go to class, I'm just going to walk around the grounds till next class, alright?" I told her as she nodded and told me that she'd meet me later for Transfiguration.

As I walked down the halls of the school, I could sense something inside of me, like I shouldn't be feeling this way, like it was okay, and that I should not be afraid of Draco.

--Draco Malfoy--

I saw Granger walk in, but there was no sign of Harry. Where could he be? Did I make him miss class? Was he afraid of confronting me? I don't know, but I wanted to find out, for this could be my only chance of getting away from Riddle.

Was what I've done last night wrong? Should I had stayed and confessed like he did? I wish I could change the past, I wish I could go back and say I love him, I wish I could hold him in my arms and tell him all the things I've been wanting to say all these years.

That I was hurt the first time we met, that he chose Weasley over me, that hurt my pride.

I thought I could be Harry Potter's best friend. Instead I got the role of Harry Potter's arch nemesis. It shouldn't have ended up this way, I loved him, and I knew he was different from the day I laid eyes on him in the robe shop.

Why have I been such a bitch to him? Why couldn't I have been nicer? Been sincere? I was the snotty, wealthy, powerful, feared, and stuck up slytherin boy of the school.

I changed now, I am not the boy I used to be, and last summer had changed my entire life.

Last summer, oh how I wished to forget the days that I spent under a unforgivable, I could only faintly see what I was doing, but I knew I was doing things that I would have never done now. I had been under the curse by my own father, Lucius Malfoy.

It was early August, and my father had decided to do a very powerful spell that could awaken the dead and the paralyzed to life again.

He had chosen to mend the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle and cast a powerful spell to wake the dark teen once again. This task needed all the Death Eaters to participate, for this spell needed at least 8 powerful wizards to properly work.

I had been picked to be the chosen, the young one who would have to teach the young Tom to use his magic once more, for Tom had been locked up in that old diary for fifty years, and had forgotten to use his powers, and also to teach him to grow evil, just as how my parents wanted me to.

But instead I had taught him nothing about evil and the dark side, I never told him that all witches and wizards around the world feared him. I wanted him to grow normally, away from the dark side, away from my father and the death eaters. I wanted him to not mess up this one last chance he had on life.

Later, my father had found out about us, found out that I had been teaching him nothing about his future self and about how he could be powerful once again and reign as the most feared wizard ever to live.

So, I had been put undo the Imperius spell, my father had told me to teach Tom evil things, tell him evil thought, his evil plans he did in the past, maybe even frighten him a bit.

My father's plan had worked. Tom began to turn dark, he began to be his normal self again, and once he was satisfactory, Lucius let me free of the Imperius and sent me away to Hogwarts for the last time.

I knew he was abandoning me. He and my mother had gone to America, but I knew that they were searching around for a new manor to live in, and I'd get the Malfoy manor all to myself, and to Tom.

Ever since then, I was terrified of Tom, he grew this sort of 'obsession' with me, it was scaring me, and I thought I wouldn't ever get to live my own life again.

That's when he told me he loved me, I was shocked, I ran out of the manor and out of the area for about 3 days and he had found me in the forest out cold, and he took me back to the manor, that was the last that I heard of him, he must have gone to stay with one of his death eaters, I could never know. I was too afraid to ever see him again.

Now, I only have two weeks to ask Harry to accompany me to the Manor, I can't be left alone with Riddle, He'd probably take advantage of me somehow.

I know Harry's afraid to see me, I made it look like I turned him down, and I made him look like a fool. It's not that, I was shocked, I was scared, and I was confused.

I thought he was kidding me, I couldn't take this once more, even from the boy I've been in love with for years, this wasn't really something I needed right now, I needed time to think over things.

That's what I'd done last night, all night I thought about what he'd said, I thought about ways to ask him if he was telling me the truth.

This was no lie, if it had been a lie he told me, then he would have showed up for class, I know this from a fact.

Harry Potter is always late for class, but never misses a single one.

I thought over my plan and confirmed it, after class I was going to tell Granger that I needed to talk to Potter and privately. If she was the good hearted gryffindor we all thought she was, then she'd tell Harry.

I know this was taking a risk, but this was the only plan I had for now.

-----

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry for taking so long!  I just couldn't think about anything to write, kind of writers block there, but writers block was cured!!

 isn't this great news? haha, well, I would appreciate more wonderful reviews!

What will happen next? What will Harry do next? How is Draco going to ask Harry to stay with him over the holidays? Find out if I get reviews!!

xXPEACEXx


	6. Thinking

Chapter 6

-Harry Potter-

I continued to walk the grounds and take peace into what time I have, and try and relax a little before I have to do anything more. I now knew I should have waited to tell Draco my feelings, I should have waited till the end of the year, so I wouldn't have to be hurt, so I wouldn't have to face him ever again.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I heard the bells ring signaling the end of first class, and the second class would begin in another 15 minutes.

I continued to walk on to nowhere in particular thinking about nothing in particular, when I heard running coming from behind me.

"Harry! … Harry!"

I turned around to see a panting and out of breathe Hermione running towards me with her books in her arms and flushing from exhaustion.

I looked at her with a confused and an eyebrow raised and decided to just forget about it and asked her what was up.

"Hermione? What's wrong with you? …You looked as though you ran all the way from Potions." I told her and smiled.

"That's what I did! … Err, anyways, I ran all this way to tell you," Hermione took another deep breath and was obviously trying to breathe properly.

"To tell you that Malfoy wants to have a word with you …" Hermione breathed and smiled once she got her breathing back to normal.

"Your kidding right?" I asked her.

"No, he told me after potions was over, and he didn't even insult me! …He … he called me …Hermione," Hermione said in shock.

"Then it must be something important, cause he never calls us by our first names" I said and she nodded.

"Oh, and he also gave me this" Hermione said and handed me an envelope.

I grabbed the envelope and looked at Hermione and looked back at the envelope and opened it up.

_Harry,_

_I know you must be confused right now, I am too, so please, meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at 9:00, we need to talk._

_-Draco Malfoy_

"Well …what'd it say?" Asked Hermione and I looked up at her and told her that I would meet him tonight.

"That's a good thing …isn't it?"

"… I guess so, I mean, it could be just a set up or something to make me feel worse …but I'll go" I said and webegan walking towards Transfiguration.

-

I'm sorry it was so short, but I want more reviews people! …lol, tell ur slash pals bout my story! so, review! Thank ya


	7. Friends again, and a letter to Tom

Chapter 7 -Friends again,and a letter to Tom

Harry Potter-

Not in my entire life I have been this nervous, for anything, for anyone, I guess this means that I really do love Draco. I can't stop thinking about him, he's my only thought, He's my craving, and I need to be with him. Draco is so natural to me, it's like breathing, if I'm without him, I can't survive.

As me and Hermione walked in Transfiguration class, I spotted Ron sitting beside Pansy at the opposite side where we usually sit together. I think me and Ron better have a talk; I can't stand this torture any longer. If he were my friend, he would understand, he wouldn't turn his back on me just because I like another guy, well, okay, maybe if the other guy was Draco Malfoy.

Okay, yes, Ron has every right reason to be angry with me, since Draco's been plaguing him ever since 1st year, but I can't help who I fall in love with, nobody can.

I walked over to Ron and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look towards me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't, I knew this problem will go away somehow, but I want it to go away now, I can't stand Ron to be mad at me anymore.

I leant down and whispered in his ear, "Ron, we need to talk"

"What is there to talk about, Harry? …Can't you accept that we may no longer be friends?" Ron said in a spit of fury.

I turned my head away, fighting back the tears that were trying to be set free.

I can't believe he just said that, our friendship means more than anything for me, he was the first friend I had, he was always there for me, and now he's throwing everything away just because I fell in love?

I turned back to Ron with red watering eyes, "No, I can't Ron, we've known each other since 1st year, I don't want to throw all our times together away just because of this!"

I looked into his eyes, I knew he didn't want that either or else his eyes wouldn't be tearing up.

He looked down, clearly not knowing what else to say, and looked back up at me calmly and said, "Look, we'll talk about this after class, alright?" and I just nodded and headed to my seat.

Hermione looked between us worried, "I hope you guys can sort this out Harry" She said to me and smiled.

"I do too Hermione, I just hope he can understand this, I don't want to lose a friend" I said and sighed as I got my Transfiguration homework.

All through class the conversation me and Ron were going to have was on my mind, I didn't know what to say to him, I just want to be friends again, and hope he can handle me being in love with Draco, it's not like he does, but I can understand why he wouldn't like me loving him, but why can he date a Slytherin, and I can't? I thought he hated their guts and now he's dating Pansy? Why can't he accept me? Why can't he respect my choices?

"Harry, class is over" Hermione nudged my arm to alert me that Transfiguration was over.

I nodded at Hermione and she smiled back at me. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting outside the classroom, alright?" she said to me and I just smiled back. She grabbed her books and headed down the steps and walked out of the door.

I sighed and looked over at Ron, he was still sitting there; gathering his books up. I walked over to him, unsure of how we were going to do this.

"Alright…" I began and he looked up at me, smiling.

"Okay, Harry, I'm sorry I've been acting up this way… It's just…well, it's Malfoy…" Ron trailed off. I nodded. I knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Yes, I know…" I didn't know what I was going to say, I never planned this out, I only thought about it.

I looked back up at him and sighed. "Ron, you know, you can't help who you fall in love with right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, you know that, you fell in love with Parkinson, and I just so happened to love Draco…I don't want this to ruin our friendship." I said and gave him a half smile. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile, the first time in over 3 weeks.

"Alright…" was Ron's only answer and reply.

"Right then, well, you up for lunch with me and Hermione today?" I asked him with a smile, something that has been hard for me to do lately.

He nodded and we both grabbed our books and shoved them in our bags.

* * *

Draco Malfoy-

Right after I told Hermione to ask Harry to meet me, I went straight to my dorms and got out a quill and some parchment and began writing to Tom, I had to ask a question.

I sat on my chair and laid the parchment on the desk and dipped the quill into the ink vial and started to write my letter.

_Tom,_

_I don't think I am as happy towards this Christmas, as you are, how could you even think that? What? Did you hope that I'd be waiting for you to come to this school and run up to you and give you a huge hug and welcoming? If so, you are mistaken, I have no interest in you whatsoever, and you cannot persuade me in any way possible to fall for you, I will not allow it to happen!_

I gripped the quill harder as he wrote this, I couldn't let Tom win me over, I didn't love him the way I loved Harry. I continued to write, calming down; I wanted to get the answers I was seeking.

_I expect my question to go answered. Why have you suddenly grown fond of me in this manner? I need this answer Tom, I don't know what made you love me the way you do._

_Your scaring me, the way you're acting, you're acting like I'm your property, like you own me, and I want you to stop it._

I put down the quill and thought. 'He wouldn't stop…he's Tom Riddle…I bet he thinks he can get whatever and whoever he wants'

I sighed, I couldn't very well 'erase' what I had written, but I guess I was just going to leave it alone and see what he writes back.

_I don't know what will happen in the future, and I cannot say anything about it, but I want you to know, that I am in love with someone else, and I will hopefully bring him back with me for Christmas, and you can't do anything about it, Tom._

I took a deep breath. It felt like I just got something off of my chest, like I could breathe properly again, I smiled and ended the letter.

_Well, I guess this ends this letter. Don't forget, nothing, and I mean nothing, will keep me away from the man I love, I am sorry Tom, you cannot keep me away from him, even if he hates me, I love him, and you can't change my heart's decision. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I smiled at this and folded the parchment up and dropped it in the envelope, sealed it up, got up from my bed and headed down to the owlery to send the letter off to Malfoy Manor.

As I walked through the corridors, all I was thinking about was the meeting with Harry, I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know what to do, but I know I had to see him sooner or later, or else I would go crazy.

I turned the corner of one of the main halls and was just about to walk past the Great Hall, when I bumped into some unknown student and both of us went falling to the floor.

I made a disgusted look before shouting, "Merlin! Would you watch where you're going for god's sake?"

I looked up to see who bumped into me and held a gasp. It was Potter who bumped into me. I looked down, sighed and got up, wiping off the dust on my robes and looked at him.

He gave me a warm smile, I just blinked, nodded to him, and walked right past him, not looking back at the man I loved ever since I could remember.

I could _feel_ him staring at my retreating back, I could sense his smile fade away. As much as I wanted to hold him right then and there, I had to restrain myself, this had to wait.

I smirked and held onto the letter even harder as I got near the owlery. The reply that I would get back could possibly have the answer I was waiting for, I didn't know what was going to happen next, all I could do was wait and hope for some good to come out of this.

* * *

Eh, crappy short update right? Right, I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer if I get more reviews. I also put it up on my LJ Journal, my user on LJ is 'Bloodrayne55'

Thank you all for you wonderful reviews.


	8. The rush of being nervous

Chapter 8

_'I had just walked into him, I couldn't believe that I just did that, and I kept on walking like it was nothing. Merlin, I bet he hates me now. Wait, what am I saying, it was just a brief collision, nothing too bad to worry about.'_ Harry thought frantically as he sped walked down the corridors of the castle. He was still confused and didn't know how to feel. _'Gods, I wonder what he wants to say to me, that he doesn't want to speak to me ever again? I just can't take this anymore.'_

Harry was still quickly pacing the halls when he turned a corner and bumped into Ron.

"Oh! I'm sorry 'bout that, Ron. I- I just didn't know where I was going, sorry." Harry blurted out as he helped Ron up from the ground.

Ron just sighed and picked up his books, he turned back to Harry and smiled, "No problem mate, I reckon you're nervous about tonight?"

Harry raised a brow and swallowed. "How did you know about tonight? Did Hermione tell you?" Harry asked.

"Of course she did, you know, we're not all friends for nothing." Ron said and patted Harry on the back.

Harry smiled; he was glad that Ron was okay with everything, he hated fighting with him, it made him feel like another part of him was missing because Ron was his best mate, and he didn't want to ever lose that.

Ron shivered and crossed his arms over his chest. "C'mon, let's head back to the common room, it's freezing out here."

Harry nodded and they started to walk down the corridors, Harry tried his best to not think about the upcoming night, he was nervous as it is, he didn't want to spend his time worrying about how Draco feels about him.

Ron turned to look at Harry, "So... why were you in such a rush?" he asked casually.

Harry sighed and softly scowled; he couldn't get away from this subject. "I had accidentally bumped into Draco... but I panicked and just ran off. I don't think that was a very good impression." Harry said as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

Ron almost laughed, but he held it in; if he laughed then that wouldn't be very decent of him. So he just gave Harry a look of sympathy and kept walking. "At least you didn't hurt him." Ron tried to lighten up the mood, which eventually worked and got Harry smiling.

"Yeah..." Harry muttered and looked to the ground.

-----------

That night at supper, Harry was beyond depressed and tensed. He could literally feel Draco's eyes on him, and it was beginning to get very unnerving. Harry would sometimes glance at Draco, but would turn away quickly to avoid his icy stare.

"Are you okay, Harry? You've looked tensed all day." Hermione asked Harry from across the table, she looked very worried.

Harry nodded and took a bit of his dinner roll. "I'm fine... just a little nervous, that's all." he tried to shake the subject off, but it just didn't work.

"What do you think he's going to say to you?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, he clearly looked very depressed. "I don't know... that he hates me?"

Hermione scoffed, "Oh come on Harry! He's been staring at you since the beginning of dinner, and it's not the kind of stare that's bad thing. It looks like he's admiring you or something. I don't know, Harry, I think he fancies you." Hermione said and smiled brightly.

Harry smiled a little bit and sat up straight, he turned around quickly again to glance at Draco, and found that he _was_ looking at him; not with an angry look, but with a soft one. Harry smiled at Draco, only to have Draco slightly blush and turn away briskly.

Harry turned back around and looked at Hermione. "... Maybe he does. I'm not sure." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Egh, I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Ron patted Harry on the back, "Don't worry, mate, I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied. "Hey... you know, Ron, Pansy's been looking at you throughout dinner too." Harry teased and playfully pushed him.

Ron glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Pansy smiling at him. He turned back around and blushed, "Oh sod off, Harry!" he said and pushed him back.

-----------

9:00 was coming faster than Harry had hoped, it was already 8:25 and he was more nervous than ever. Hermione said that he should keep Draco waiting, that he shouldn't seem too eager about it. Harry agreed and said that he would start walking to the Astronomy Tower at exactly 9:00, that should give him some time. Harry had planned to walk extremely slowly; he was too depressed to think about anything else but him. Draco.

Hermione said that she would wait with him until 9:00 came; she said that maybe it would ease him to talk to someone. Harry didn't think that was a very good idea, but he let her keep him company. She tried to keep his mind off of things by talking about Transfiguration and some new spells she had learned a while back, but nothing seemed to keep Harry's mind off of Draco. Everything that Hermione had said never made its way to his brain, he couldn't concentrate.

9:45

Harry looked at the clock and grumbled, he just couldn't take this waiting any longer, it was killing him and he just wanted to get it over and done with, but time was playing him and each minute that went by seemed like an eternity.

-----------

Back in the dungeons, Draco was pacing his dormitories for about 20 minutes. He didn't know what he was going to say to Harry, but he just needed to get it through to him that he didn't hate Harry. Draco almost threw a tantrum when he stumbled over his words countless times, he had never been in more a mess than now, and no one was even around.

"You see, Harry, I- I don't really hate you..." Draco stuttered, trying to find the right words to say to Harry, but he shook his head and kept on thinking. "No, that doesn't sound right," Draco said as he tried different ways to get his feelings out.

"Harry, I, err, didn't think you would come. I j-just wanted... argh!" Draco grew even more frustrated when he looked at his gold watch, it was five to nine and he only had a few minutes to run up to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco sighed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his wardrobe. _'This is good... he'll find me irresistible.'_ Draco thought to himself as he got dressed. Draco smiled and practically ran out of the Slytherin dungeons.

-----------

Draco got to the Astronomy Tower at 9:05, it was a very hard task to make it there in ten minutes because it was so far away from the dungeons, but he had made it there anyways. Once he got to the tower, he still had no idea what he was going to say to Harry, and he bet that Harry was very nervous about even coming to meet him.

Draco began pacing back and forth again, just like what he had done in his dormitories. He let out a breath and tried to keep calm, 'Harry should be here soon... Gods, I don't know what to do.' Draco thought.

He walked over to the wide open windows and stared out at the night sky, looking up at the stars and moon made him feel a little more at ease. That is until he heard walking coming up the staircase of the tower. Draco began to panic again and he bit his lip to keep from blurting something out that he didn't want to say.

The door open, and Draco froze, he was still facing the window and he didn't know if it was Harry or not.

"Come a little late then, _Potter_? I should have expected it." Draco drawled, but immediately regretted it.

Harry was indeed behind him, and he winced at Draco's amused tone. He walked forward, his Gryffindor bravery finally peeking through.

Harry was now right behind him, and Draco could feel Harry's breath on the nape of his neck. Draco's breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

Draco spun around and came face to face with Harry, Harry's green eyes sparkling, making Draco's knees feel weak.

"So, what did you want to tell me, _Malfoy_?" Harry spat back, hurting a little inside.

Draco felt a pang of sadness when he heard Harry hiss his surname, although he usually called him that, now it was different because he knew that Harry felt the same, and yet it still seemed as though Harry loathed him.

Draco froze up again, "Oh, well, I... err, um. I-I just wanted to say," Draco stuttered.

Harry raised his brows amazed that Malfoy was tripping over his words. "Well? Get on with it then." Harry urged.

Draco was panicking, he hadn't been this nervous ever before, and now it hit him like a brick to the head. Draco tried to say something, but nothing would come out; so he did the only thing he felt like doing, and the only thing he could do. Draco moved in and pressed his lips to Harry's, not forcefully but softly. Harry hesitated, his eyes wide, but he relaxed and closed his eyes. Draco's tongue traced Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Harry obliged. Their tongues moved together smoothly and soon after, both began battling for dominance.

Harry's arms had made their way to Draco's waist, while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and kissed him more passionately. Draco moaned quietly and the kiss broke, both of them gasping for air.

"So, I guess that answers what I told you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco smiled and nodded, he licked Harry's earlobe and kissed his cheek. "Yes, it does. I've wanted to do that since first year." Draco panted.

"Well then everything that happened between us was a lie?" Harry asked, now looking into Draco's silvery eyes.

"Well... I guess, since I've only pretended to hate you." laughed Draco as he stroked the other boy's hair out of his face.

Harry just smiled and laid his head on his shoulder, Draco's arms now around Harry's waist.  
_  
TBC…_

----------------------  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 8, I hope you all liked it, and now I think that's a bit more improved than my other chapters... which I think were complete crap, but I had a laugh anyways. So, I intend to finish this story, just as long as I still get lovely reviews. Thanks!  
-Kay


End file.
